<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невидение by KoTana_Poltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327623">Невидение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist'>KoTana_Poltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Убийства, бессмысленные и беспощадные.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"привет" из 2011</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Э, что за чертовщина?! – Англия сердито оглянулся через плечо, — Кто заходил последним?<br/>Страны удивленно и нетерпеливо переглянулись. Послышался небрежно-ленивый голос Франции:<br/>— Ну я.<br/>— Так это ты дверь запер, винохлёб?<br/>— Нет, не я. Я не знаю, как ее тут закрывать, поэтому оставил приоткрытой...<br/>Судя по напряженному лицу Артура, драки было не миновать, но, распихав всех впередистоящих, рядом с дверью конференц зала нарисовался Пруссия, который приходил сегодня толкать речь перед Восьмеркой.<br/>— Спокойно, щас Великий и Могучий всё сделает!<br/>Минуты три он пыхтел и выгибался над дверной ручкой. Людвиг не выдержал и поспешил на помощь брату. Два немца насиловали дверь так, что она скрипела (это бронебойная-то!), а ручку вращали во все стороны.<br/>— Такое чувство, будто дверь заварена снаружи, – устало проговорил Германия. Страны помолчали, перерабатывая информацию. Франциск воскликнул, обращаясь в основном к Артуру:<br/>— И как это я умудрился заварить дверь снаружи, находясь внутри здания?<br/>И снова избежать драки помог чей-то вскрик:<br/>— Окна!<br/>Страны бросились к окнам. И ни в одном окне не обнаружили ни одной рукоятки. Окна не желали открываться, хоть тресни. Россия, громко помянув чью-то мать, долбанул стекло неразлучным краником. Ноль эмоций со стороны окна, тоже являющегося бронебойным.<br/>Страны, собиравшиеся уже расходиться по домам, снова расселись на свои места. Обсуждение было коротким, голые факты: дверь заварена, окна заперты, «открывашки» пропали, оружия с собой ни у кого нет, мобильников тоже нет (во избежание утечки важной информации). Стационарные телефоны молчали, а около стенок покоились грустные перерезанные провода.<br/>— Возможно это теракт. Если нас взяли в заложники, то скоро с нами свяжутся, – холодные рассуждения Германии.<br/>— Как скоро? – поинтересовался Япония. Китай закивал, ему тоже было интересно. Людвиг нахмурился.<br/>— В течение двух суток, однозначно.<br/>Послышались горестные стоны и возмущенный ропот. Страны переговаривались, жалуясь на оставленные домашние дела и прочие надобности. Италия хныкал и просил пасты – он просто хотел есть.<br/>К залу примыкали еще две комнаты: первая – что-то вроде маленькой кухни, там стоял большой холодильник с пайками, вторая – кладовка, в которой хранились инструменты, флаги и всякие конструкции, предположительно для подвешивания знамен. Туалет примыкал к кухне.</p>
<p>А за окном уже глубокие сумерки – собрание проходило поздно, поэтому сейчас почти полночь. Италия сходил на кухню и теперь грыз сухарь, размачивая его слезами. От пережитого волнения, у многих стали слипаться глаза. Из кладовки мужчины перетащили все флаги, которые нашли, и теперь сооружали постели. Через полчаса все улеглись, умудряясь ругаться и спорить даже в горизонтальном положении, и скоро погрузились в сон.<br/>Япония целый день до собрания пил чай (с сакэ). Немудрено, что посреди ночи ему «приспичило». Тихо встав и стараясь ни на кого не наступить, Кику двинулся к заветной уборной.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утро преподнесло несколько сюрпризов.<br/>Первым было пробуждение, ибо будильником послужил нечленораздельный вопль ужаса. Страны повскакивали, некоторые, запутавшись в флагах, попадали обратно.<br/>— Что за?!..<br/>— Кухня! – воскликнул Россия и первым поспешил туда. По дороге  его обогнал Англия, распахнул дверь, вбежал... и растянулся на полу, обо что-то запнувшись. Остальные резко затормозили, так как картина перед глазами лишала сил. Хотелось блевать. Распахнутый холодильник, по самое нехочу нафаршированный гвоздями, представлял собой вывернутую иголками внутрь ежовую рукавицу, перемазанную и залитую кровью. Этакий аналог Железной девы. И из этой колючей колыбели наполовину вывалился маленький черноволосый Япония, похожий на дуршлаг из-под фарша. Глаза были выколоты.<br/>Китай вскрикнул, прижал к лицу ладони. Многих замутило. Брагинский улыбнулся своей загадочной улыбкой и прошептал:<br/>— Ужас...<br/>Англия встал на четвереньки, потом поднялся во весь рост. Огляделся.<br/>— О, смотрите, Италия! Значит, это он кричал!<br/>Венециано в обмороке лежал рядом с холодильником. Германия выволок союзника в зал и начал приводить в чувства.<br/>Когда отошли от шока, то стали думать, кто убил Хонду. И куда девать труп Японии. Ничего путного не придумали, завернули убитого в его же флаг и аккуратно уложили у стеночки. В туалете. А что делать? Хоть это и подло, но там самая низкая температура.<br/>Решено было следить друг за другом и за собой – всего восемь человек + 1 бывший человек в помещении – наверняка, убийца прячется среди восьмерых. Второй мыслью было прочесать все стены, пол и потолок в поисках люков и потайных дверей. К середине дня нашли под ковром в главном зале люк в подвал. Запасшись фонарями из кладовки и вооружившись кто чем мог (в дело пошли кухонные ножи, инструменты и краник), страны дружно сделали глупость, а именно: всей толпой ввалились в подвал, оставив снаружи только Англию и Францию.<br/>Поблуждав по влажному помещению и не найдя ничего интересного, кроме крыс и протекающих труб, компания внезапно услышала мягкий, чавкающий стук, который не мог быть ничем иным кроме как звуком закрывающегося люка. Страны кинулись к подъёму – так и есть, крышка опущена. Попытались поднять – придавлена.<br/>— Франц! Арт! Какого дьявола?!... — разнеслось эхом по подвалу. Снаружи никто не ответил. Мужчины переглянулись.<br/>— Значит, кто-то из них... – неуверенно начал Альфред, и был перебит Италией:<br/>— Германия! Германия, у меня ноги промокли!! <br/>— Какое мне дело до твоих ног! — рассердился Людвиг и почувствовал в сапогах сырость. Воды на полу было уже по щиколотку, и она быстро прибывала. Народ начал паниковать.<br/>— Ну-ка, подвиньтесь! – потребовал Россия и шагнул к люку. В руках Ивана была кирка.<br/>— Ты где ее прятал, ару?! – изумился Китай.<br/>— В Караганде... – с этими словами Россия разнес крышку к чертовой бабушке. Воды было уже по бедра. – Быстро вылезайте! Скоро вода дойдет до проводки! – приказал Брагинский. Первым среагировал юркий Китай. Германия подхватил и буквально вышвырнул легкого Италию. Это же действие он проделал с матерящимся старшим братом. Вылез сам. А жидкости уже по пояс. А Америка застрял в люке (видимо от страха). Теперь послышался уже русский мат, после чего Брагинский выпихнул американца всё той же киркой, и моментально вылез сам. Раздавшийся в подвале треск, вещавший о том, что вода соприкоснулась с проводкой, уже никого не волновал – все смотрели на творившееся на трибуне зала. А там голый Франциск сидел... на колу. Столь неожиданное зрелище повергло страны в ужас, некоторые откровенно блевали. Людвиг торчал ступором, Иван закрыл глаза руками и что-то тихо бормотал. Яростные взгляды все чаще упирались в Россию – как-никак он тут самый ярый любитель сажать на кол. Брагинский, не отрывая рук от лица, тихо проговорил:<br/>— Я был в подвале с вами все это время.<br/>— Это твое единственное алиби, маньяк хренов!! – заверещал обозленный и напуганный Альфред, бросаясь на русского с кулаками. Америку неожиданно осадил Пруссия:<br/>— Лучше скажи, где твой старший братец! Он оставался с Францем! Бон мертв, а Англия сбежал, значит он и есть убийца!<br/>Бледный Китай и плачущий Италия сняли и закутали в флаг тело Франции.<br/>Скрип привлек внимание всех. Он донесся с кухни. Мужчины переглянулись и направились туда, все, кроме Вана и Венециано, которые остались в зале.<br/>А на кухне царил бардак. Валялись табуретки и битая посуда. Шкаф был отодвинут в сторону, а за ним была заветная дверца.<br/>Германия резко распахнул ее, остальные, с оружием наизготовку заглянули. Длинный узкий коридор со светлыми стенами. В конце коридора стоял Англия.<br/>— Стой, стрелять буду!! – крикнул Германия с топором и первый побежал к англичанину. Россия, Америка и Пруссия поспешили за ним.<br/>Видно, они что-то задели по дороге – раздался всех остановивший щелчок. Где-то ожил динамик.<br/>— Вы готовы, дети?! – нараспев спросил из динамика кажущийся знакомым голос. Америка гулко сглотнул.<br/>— Да, капитан!!! – хор детских голосов, и Артур, вторя этому крику, махнул обеими руками, весь затрясшись и покачивая плечами.<br/>— Проволока... – пробормотал Гилберт. Из щелей в стене выходили светлые струны, которыми и был подвешен Керкленд. Марионеткой.<br/>— Я не слышу!!! – снова голос из динамика.<br/>— ТАК ТОЧНО, КАПИТАН!!! – резал уши ор детских голосов. Англия, дернувшись, приставил ладонь к виску, словно отдавая честь невидимому капитану.<br/>— В пля-а-а-а-а-ас!!! – скомандовал капитан. Грянувшая музыка заставила Артура задергался, вскидывая ноги и размахивая руками. Этот неподвластный живому телу танец почти свел с ума четверых наблюдателей. Одна за другой повисали конечности Англии – проволока не выдерживала нагрузки и обрывалась. Вот освободилась от струны последняя нога, повисла... Проволока, держащая всё тело за голову, начала медленно вращаться – тело Керкленда поворачивалось к зрителям... И остановилось, улыбаясь вырезанной на лице улыбкой. До ушей в буквальном смысле. Без губ. Только кровь, мясо и зубы. Глаза зашиты неровными стежками.<br/>Никто не успел заорать от ужаса – заорал Китай. На кухне. Все бросились туда. Россия помедлил, снимая с проволок Англии незаметный клочок белых волос. И побежал за остальными.<br/>В «обители пищи» никого не было. Зато донесся еще один крик, из туалета.  Звали на помощь.<br/>На топот в туалете из кабинки выскочил Ван Яо:<br/>— Сюда, скорее!!<br/>Германия увидел сапоги Италии на полу и без раздумий подскочил к Китаю, даже не подозревая, что тот может являться убийцей и способен прихлопнуть несчастного немца. Но напуганный китаец не стал никого прихлопывать, а принялся суетливо поднимать Венециано с пола. Итальянец захлебывался кровавой пеной, идущей изо рта, лицо его стремительно синело. Италия попытался что-то сказать – раздался хрип, сопровождаемый брызгами кровавой каши. Тело задергалось в агонии, и через минуту Германия осторожно опустил на плитки пола своего бывшего друга.<br/>— Что это? – отрывисто спросил Людвиг, словно не понимая произошедшего. Страны молчали.<br/>— Он поджарил котлеты из холодильника, ару... – дрожа, начал рассказывать Китай, — Он съел одну и закашлялся, я подумал, что он подавился, ару. Потом его начало тошнить... кровью, я испугался и потащил его сюда...<br/>— Где эти котлеты? – резко поинтересовался Альфред.<br/>— На плите, на сковородке, ару... Только не ешь их, ару...<br/>— Я не такой тупой, —  разозлился Америка и пошел обратно на кухню.<br/>— Китай, – позвал Брагинский, и они вместе отправились за Джонсом. Братья немцы остались пеленать Италию. <br/>Тем временем: у плиты Альфред разворошил одну котлету вилкой. Чертыхнулся.<br/>— Да в ней полно белых гранул! И кому не лень было фаршировать мясо ЭТИМ?! Стоп, да тут еще и... осколки бритвенного лезвия!! Господи! – после чего оставшиеся котлеты вместе с разодранной последовали в мусорное ведро.<br/>— Пойдемте, снимем Англию, — предложил Иван, — а то он там висит, как сопля на паутине...<br/>Сказано-сделано. Снимать пришлось, естественно, России – он самый высокий. Сняли, утащили в зал, завернули в флаг. И только тут сообразили, что от немцев не слышно ни звука. Побежали в туалет... и нашли там лишь неловко брошенный труп Италии и Японию, мирно лежащего в углу. Куда испарились братья?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очнулся Людвиг от жесточайшей боли в голове. Глаза ощущались выжжеными. В воздухе еще висел запах горящей плоти вперемешку с запахом хлороформа – вещества, которым их с братом и усыпили.<br/>Рядом что-то зашевелилось и замычало. Германия хотел спросить, кто это, но оказалось, что рот завязан, и вместо вопроса получились полузадушенные стоны.<br/>— М-м-м-м-м!! – с новой силой начал сосед, и Людвиг узнал в нем Пруссию. Судя по всему, тоже связанного.<br/>«Я совсем запутался», — подумал немец. -  «Если «усыпальницу» можно было подстроить, то как же убийца оторвался от двух других стран? Или все уже мертвы? А почему тогда мы с Гилбертом?..»<br/>Прусс задергался и замычал с новой силой. Похоже, его глаза были целы, и он видел какую-то опасность для себя или брата. Германия собрался, про себя уговаривая тело не кричать.<br/>И когда раскаленный металл впечатался Людвигу в низ живота, Германия лишь с ужасом боли принял смерть.</p><p>— Пахнет жареным, – заметил Россия, когда они втроем вошли в зал в поисках пропавших. Жареным – это не то слово – в помещении буквально висел черный смрад.<br/>— Подвал! – догадался Китай. Люк в вожделенное помещение был прикрыт, но не заперт. Откинули крышку. Ван Яо полез первым. «Динь!» — лопнула какая-то нитка, и огромное лезвие с размаху рубануло поперек лестницы. Поперек Китая. Хвала маньяку, любитель панд долго не мучился. Он вообще не успел осознать смерти – просто развалился пополам. Оцепеневших наверху Россию и Америку окатило кровавым фонтаном.<br/>«Надо ли туда лезть?» — подумал каждый из них.<br/>— Всегда знал, что во всех бедах виновата пьяная Россия!! – зло прошипел Джонс, поворачиваясь к попутчику. – Теперь тебе не отвертеться, убийца!<br/>— Думал про тебя то же самое, Америка! – не остался в долгу Брагинский, покрепче перехвативший кирку. – Ну, ты сам полезешь вниз или мне помочь?<br/>Альфред захлопал губами – он и предположить не мог, что его, героя (!), объявят в маньячестве. И кто?! Пьяный медведь с краном! Пардон, с киркой... Всё равно! По законам американского жанра, разоблаченный русский должен был бросить свою железяку, поднять руки, да еще и восхититься в адрес героя, который всё-таки нашел виноватого. А тут...<br/>— Ну? – качнул инструментом Иван, как бы намекая Альфреду спускаться в подвал. – Всё равно надо Яо хоронить.<br/> Америка всхлипнул и полез. На верхней ступеньке поскользнулся на крови и со всей дури шмякнулся об пол. Задребезжало, закачалось гигантское лезвие. Американец испуганно подскочил с остатков Китая, которые смягчили его падение. От воды не было и следа. Брагинский легко спрыгнул следом. <br/>— Вперед, – приказал Россия и двинулся за Альфредом, прикрывая тылы и постоянно оглядываясь.<br/>За очередным поворотом подвального лабиринта они обнаружили Пруссию с Германией.<br/>— Боже... — сказал Джонс и закрыл рот руками. На них была кровь, и Америка весь исплевался. Иван молча перекрестился.<br/>Повешенный Людвиг с выжженными глазами и животом и распотрошенный Гилберт кого угодно привели бы в замешательство. Россия и Америка просто не успели замешаться, потому что рухнул потолок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Альфред проснулся с глухим стоном. Он лежал в позе звезды, и все тело затекло. Идиотский сон. И поза для сна тоже идиотская, надо хоть на живот перевернуться. Однако...<br/>Внезапно в запястья и щиколотки впились тонкие обручи, и Америка заорал, чувствуя, как больно растягиваются в стороны конечности. Распахнул глаза и заорал еще громче. Прямо над ним, покачиваясь на проводе, висела круглая пила.<br/>— Потише, пожалуйста... – прервала его крик сдавленная просьба, раздавшаяся откуда-то слева. Американец с трудом повернул голову. Там стоял большой крест, а на нем висел распятый Россия. Гвозди были вбиты в его тело без всякого порядка, прожигая огнем все болевые точки.<br/>— Ну что, Алик?.. – тихий риторический вопрос Брагинского.<br/>— Что, Айвен? – редкий случай, чтобы Америка назвал Россию по имени.<br/>— Ты думал, что убийца – я, я думал, что ты... до недавнего времени... – Иван поднял окровавленное лицо, усмехнулся разбитыми губами, — А оказалось, что не я и не ты, – и сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону, — Ну, иди, поздоровайся с братишкой...<br/>Битых два мгновения Альфред переваривал его слова, а потом разинул рот. Так, с распахнутым ртом он и встретил Канаду.<br/>— Здравствуй, бра...<br/>— Мэттью! За что?! Зачем?! Почему?! – взорвался угрожающе-плаксивыми воплями Джонс.<br/>— Что? Где? Когда? – тихо передразнил его Брагинский.<br/>— Ты никогда меня не слушал, брат... Поэтому я тебе ничего не скажу. – Уильямс повернулся к России, — Ты ведь догадался, что это я всех ...?<br/>— Да... – выдохнул Иван, — ты нарочно оставил клок белых волос на проволоке. Думал, мы свалим всё на прусса. Но я не дурак и способен отличить медвежью шерсть от человечьей...<br/>Кумадзиро поднял голову:<br/>— Я же говорил: не прокатит. – сказал он хозяину. – А ты кто?..<br/>— Канада.<br/>Мэттью печально взглянул на дергающегося Альфреда.<br/>— Прощай, брат, – и воткнул штепсель в розетку. Циркулярка над Америкой завертелась и от собственных вибраций принялась раскачиваться, опускаясь всё ниже. Россия сипло дышал. Канада печальными глазами приготовился наблюдать гибель двух сильнейших стран мира...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Список.<br/>1.	Гвозди трехдюймовые – 8 ящиков<br/>2.	Гвозди пятидюймовые – 5 ящиков<br/>3.	Доски/брусья ясеневые – 4 кубометра<br/>4.	Сварочный аппарат – 1 штука<br/>5.	Пила электрическая, циркулярная – 1 штука<br/>6.	Точильный станок – 1 штука<br/>7.	Лист железа (5мм) – 1 штука<br/>8.	Проволока – 3 мотка (катушки)<br/>9.	Веревка пеньковая – 3 мотка<br/>10.	Отрава – 3 пузырька<br/>11.	Портативная кузница – 1 набор<br/>12.	Бритвенные лезвия – имеются в наличии (3 пачки)<br/>13.	Магнитофон-кассетник – стырить у брата<br/>14.	Прочие инструменты (молоток, топор) – имеются в наличии.</p><p>— Ну вот, – удовлетворенно кивнул симпатичный блондин. Нацепил очки, подхватил медведя и направился по магазинам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>